Dulce
by SupremeCommanderSimon609
Summary: Dulce, New Mexico. No one expected this small, barely noticeable town to hold a deep, dark secret hidden beneath the Archuleta Mesa. For Ichigo Kurosaki, he is about to find out for himself what really lurks beneath Dulce.


**Chapter 1: The 100 Year Treaty**

**Hey everyone! Welcome to my new story, Dulce! I've been interested in a lot of the lore surrounding the supposed underground base in Dulce, New Mexico, which led to my idea for this story. I hope you all like it! Enjoy and please review!**

**XXX**

**August 19, 1954**

**Dulce, New Mexico**

"Are you sure that we should be going through with this?"

Isshin Kurosaki asked to his close friend Kisuke Urahara with hesitation clearly present in Isshin's voice. The two men were currently on their way down to the Catacombs that stretched on almost endlessly underneath the towering Archuleta Mesa that overlooked the tiny little town of Dulce, New Mexico. Kisuke and Isshin were members of the United States Military, the both of them being assigned a top secret mission by the American Government. They were to take a signed document from President Dwight Eisenhower himself to the Draconians, the reptilian race that dwelt in the Catacombs. More specifically, Isshin and Kisuke were to locate the Draco, who, from what the two men had been told in their briefing, were the elite among the Draconians and their leaders. The two men had learned that the Draco were also the most ruthless of all the Draconians, and they ruled over their fellow reptilians with an iron fist. The Draco also looked different from their subjects, with them being almost a foot taller and some of them even having wings as well.

"Isshin, as I've told you a few times already, we have to complete this mission. Once we entered the Archuleta Mesa, our superiors told us not to leave until we have at least one member of the Draco sign this document."

"Yeah, I know that, but don't you think it's a little bit odd that our government only assigned two people to do this? I mean, I know they're probably trying to keep all of this under wraps, but what if these "Draconians" turn out to be hostile?"

"Well, hopefully it will not come to that, but we are armed with one pistol each in case of an emergency."

"Do you think small arms will be enough against these guys?"

"I don't know for sure, but we have to do our best not to anger the Draco. They have no concept of mercy or restraint, and they will kill the both of us if we insult them or instigate a confrontation. Let's just get this paper signed and get the hell out of here as soon as we can."

"You're absolutely right. By the way, why are the Draco supposed to sign this document anyway? And how do you know things about the Draco that I don't?"

"Isshin, you have to understand something. You are completely new to this line of inquiry. I've seen the Draco before, and I even had the chance to interact with one of them a few years ago. It's not just their size that is intimidating, their strength and durability are second to none. And the regular Draconians are nothing to scoff at, either. Most of them are anywhere between seven and eight feet tall, and their claws and razor sharp teeth are extremely dangerous. To answer your questions, the Draco want to sign a treaty with our government because they are getting something out of this. They are supposed to provide our government with extremely advanced technology, but, in exchange, the government will have to, unfortunately, look the other way while humans and some animals are abducted for genetic experiments that the Draco want performed. As for how I know these things, well, I've read some documents that the government let me glance over about alien involvement on Earth for the past 10,000 years, and at least five different races of aliens, including the Draconians, that have been seen here on Earth."

That made Isshin stop in his tracks, his eyes widening in complete disbelief at what Kisuke had just told him.

"What the hell are you talking about?! You mean to tell me that our people can be abducted, experimented on and even killed just so our government can have better technology?"

"Yes, that's about the long and the short of it."

Isshin was stunned at what he'd just heard, but his astonishment turned to anger at Kisuke's indifference towards the situation.

"You don't seem to be very concerned about this, Kisuke."

"Isshin, in this business, if you don't follow orders, especially when it comes to dealings with the Draco, you could very well end up dead."

Isshin was now furious and grabbed Kisuke by the collar, the blonde man barely holding onto the briefcase that contained the document that had to be signed by the Draco.

"Kisuke, what is wrong with you?! I have a wife and a newborn son at home! What happens if they get abducted and I lose my family? I could never forgive myself if I let something like that happen!"

"It's not guaranteed that your family will get abducted, Isshin. From what I understand, people will be taken from different places around the country, mostly in the southwestern United States. The Draco and the Draconians do not want their presence to be discovered, so they will keep the abductions limited for the time being to towns and cities in the southwest."

"My family lives right here in Dulce, which is in the heart of the southwest, you freaking idiot! This is probably the first place they'd strike!"

"Isshin, I have no idea what places the Draco will go after first, but you might want to get your family out of here very soon."

"Why? What are you not telling me, Kisuke?"

Isshin let go of Kisuke's collar for a moment, watching as the blonde man turned away from him with a guilty expression on his face.

"Isshin, I probably shouldn't be telling you this, because the government wants this information to be kept strictly quiet and on a need to know basis, but I believe you should know this for your own personal safety."

Isshin looked at Kisuke furiously.

"What are you talking about?"

"To put it simply, the government is working alongside the Draconians and Greys to build a massive, seven level underground base right here beneath the Archuleta Mesa."

"An underground base?! For what purpose? And who are the Greys?"

"The Greys are a race that are cloned by the Draco to go out into the world and carry out the abductions of humans and animals, with the animals they want to abduct being mostly cattle, so the Draconians can remain safely hidden in their Catacombs. The Greys are small, with most of them not being over four feet tall, but my briefings told me that there is a race of tall Grey aliens and both the small and tall Greys are deceptively strong for their size. The base itself is being constructed as we speak for the experiments and other things that are to take place here in Dulce. Once the base's hangars are built, flying discs will be flown out into the world to abduct humans and cattle for the experiments. The discs will each be piloted by one Grey and two humans. An underground shuttle system will also be built that is going to run from here straight to Los Alamos National Labratory, Area 51 and other deep underground military bases, DUMBS for short, around the world. A handful of the flying discs will be kept here at the Dulce Base, while the main fleet is going to be stored at Los Alamos. That is all I know."

Isshin stood there staring at Kisuke in complete silence, the dark haired man considering leaving the Archuleta Mesa and giving up on this altogether. However, now that he knew so much about the aliens and the underground base that was being constructed, if he ever told anyone, including his family, about what Kisuke had revealed to him, Isshin and anyone close to him would never be safe again. Isshin decided to go along with Kisuke for the time being, albeit reluctantly, until he could think of a way for his family to remain safe from the clutches of the Greys and Draconians. Kisuke began walking towards a group of several tunnels that spread out in several different directions, and Isshin hurried to catch up with him, not wanting to be left behind and alone in case any of the aliens showed up or were tracking them.

**XXX**

Kisuke looked at the different tunnels for a moment before he chose one that curved to the right and began walking in that direction, with Isshin following close behind. After walking for a few minutes in silence the two men came upon an underground chamber which looked as if it were part of the dense stone wall that surrounded the area. As Kisuke and Isshin walked into the chamber, an enormous Draconian with dark scales and another Draconian with brown scales approached them with annoyed expressions on their faces. Isshin looked the creatures up and down. The reptilian beasts were huge and intimidating. They stood at least seven feet tall, with heavy, muscular bodies, prominent brow ridges, and long muzzles that contained a bunch of razor sharp teeth. The Draconians also had blood red eyes, and two horns that protruded from the back of their heads, giving them a fearsome, dragon-like appearance.

"I take it you two are the humans sent by your government to get a signature from our leaders, the Draco, correct?"

Isshin was blown away by the fact that these creatures were able to speak perfect English, although almost every word that the reptilians said were accompanied by a hiss, but Kisuke wasn't surprised at all because of his encounters with the Draconians before.

"Yes. We'll get the document signed and then leave right away. Where are your leaders?"

"The Draco are in the next chamber. We will show you to it."

The two Draconians turned and began walking straight ahead, with Isshin and Kisuke following the reptilians close behind.

"What are your names?"

Isshin asked without thinking, causing Kisuke to glance to his left at Isshin nervously. However, the Draconians answered Isshin without hesitation, much to the surprise of the two men.

"I am Al'It'Treshil. I am the Draconian who reports directly to the Draco themselves. They have assigned me to lead you to them and back out of the Archuleta Mesa."

The Draconian with the brown scales then spoke up and gave his name as well.

"I am Sek'Ah'Sah'Lar. I have been assigned to the Vivarium area of the Dulce Base once it is complete."

The reptilian known as Al'It'Treshil came to a stop at the entrance to an even larger chamber somewhat further into the Catacombs. Isshin looked around the massive subterranean cavern in fascination. The area was huge, with big stone pillars all around it, and what looked like twelve different seats which formed a circle that stretched across the whole room. All twelve of the seats were empty, but as Isshin looked in front of him he stopped as a big, hulking shadow overtook him. Standing a few feet away from Kisuke, Isshin and Al'It'Treshil was the largest Draconian that Isshin had ever seen, but this one was different from the reptilians that had been guiding him and Kisuke. This beast stood at least eight feet tall, its skin being a very light grey. Its eyes looked even more furious than Al'It'Treshil's, and the beast had a long, big tail with sharp, protruding horns through it. The reptilian also had white wings that were tucked into its back, and horns that were larger and longer than the average Draconian.

Isshin surmised that this creature was one of the Draco, the elite among the Draconians. Isshin kept one hand near his pistol while Kisuke did the same, although it did look as if any of the three reptilians standing before the two human men were armed. However, Isshin still always chose to err on the side of caution in case things went wrong.

"You have the document, yes?"

The reptilian known as Al'It'Treshil nodded to Kisuke impatiently, the blonde man responding by opening his briefcase and removing a small, white sheet from a manilla envelope inside. Kisuke also produced a pen from the case and handed both objects over to Al'It'Treshil, who in turn gave the pen and paper over to the member of the Draco standing before them. The Draco reptilian took a moment to glance over the agreements presented in the document and, after deciding that everything on the paper was satisfying to the Draconians' needs, the Draco beast signed on the bottom line directly under President Eisenhower's signature. The document and pen were then handed back to Al'It'Treshil and then onto Kisuke, who quickly put the paper and pen back into his briefcase and sealed it shut. Isshin looked on as the member of the Draco left the chamber, but the dark-haired man then turned to Kisuke in confusion.

"Kisuke, why did you not look at the document to make sure that the correct signature was given?"

Kisuke looked from Isshin to the two remaining Draconians, who snarled something in another language that Kisuke and Isshin could not understand.

"Isshin, I can't tell you that. Stop pressing me or-"

Kisuke was interrupted as Isshin took out his pistol and aimed the weapon at Sek'Ah'Sah'Lar, who, unbeknownst to anyone in the room, did not want to see the humans die. However, Isshin did not have time to react as Al'It'Treshil produced a strange-looking weapon and opened fire on Isshin, a pulsing, white beam of light shooting out faster than anyone could see. Isshin was vaporized instantly, nothing left of him except a shadow where he'd been standing, almost as if a nuclear bomb had been dropped on him alone. Kisuke drew his pistol and began to run away in fear, looking back for a half-second to squeeze off a shot, which hit Sek'Ah'Sah'Lar in his shoulder, but the shot had little effect on the Draconian as the bullet did not hit any vital areas on the reptilian's body. Al'It'Treshil shot another beam of light at Kisuke this time, but the blonde man ducked behind a stone pillar and watched as the deadly arc of energy rocketed past him. Kisuke then made a mad dash for the exit of the chamber, just barely making it out of there as another energy beam impacted the wall next to where he'd been running just a few seconds prior.

"What are you waiting for? Stop him! He must not be allowed to escape! He knows too much about the unfinished underground base and us Draconians!"

Al'It'Treshil snarled these words to Sek'Ah'Sah'Lar, who immediately began to run after the retreating Kisuke, who had almost made it out from the Archuleta Mesa. The brown-scaled Draconian caught up to Kisuke and was about to fire a shot from his flash gun when he remembered the agreement he made with a few of his fellow Draconians who did not want to see any human beings harmed, so he lowered his gun and let Kisuke escape out one of the hidden entrances to the Archuleta Mesa. When Sek'Ah'Sah'Lar returned to report to Al'It'Treshil, the dark-scaled Draconian was furious at the fact that Kisuke had gotten away, but even if the blonde man did start telling people about what he'd witnessed beneath the Archuleta Mesa on this day, no one would believe Kisuke's outlandish story, causing Al'It'Treshil to smirk before putting his flash gun away and returning to his work of helping to finish the incomplete Dulce Base, with construction scheduled to end sometime in 1955.

**XXX**

Kisuke ran out of the same hidden entrance to the Archuleta Mesa that he'd came through with Isshin and kept on running, not stopping until he was a few miles away from the towering mesa near the town of Dulce itself. After stopping for a moment to catch his breath, the blonde man began walking towards the ranch that Isshin and his wife, Masaki Kurosaki, had owned since they started living in Dulce in 1947. Kisuke hated to inform Masaki of what happened to her late husband, but she would have to know in order to keep both herself and her infant son, Ichigo, safe from the future horrors of the Dulce Base. Kisuke holstered his pistol and held onto the briefcase that contained the signatures of both President Eisenhower and a member of the Draco, the blonde man now more determined than ever to inform anyone and everyone about what had transpired beneath the Archuleta Mesa.

**I hope you all liked this first chapter! An unexpected character death in here to start things off, and where will this all go from here? Find out in the coming chapters! Thanks for reading, please leave a review and I'll see all of you in the next chapter. **


End file.
